Delta 255
Emblems as Abilities Emblems have been re-done with this update by creating abilities of the same name. These abilities will allow you to create temporary "buffs" that give you the title and/or honorific just like the emblem item did previously. The benefit of this change is that it allows you to save space in your vault or inventory and to never worry again about deleting those precious emblems. * Existing Emblems have been modified to be something which players must "Use". By right clicking and selecting "Use", players will earn an ability which matches that of the old emblem. (Note this means that emblems can no longer be equipped.) Note that all abilities presently appear under both the "Adventurer" and "Craft" tabs on the players ability list, but all start with Title: (name) for easier sorting. * Quests from which players obtained new emblems will remain the same, they will earn an emblem and have to "Use" that item to earn the ability. This is so that no existing quest needs to be restarted, as many required a repeated action by players. * New quests for new emblems will simply give the ability directly, thus bypassing the creation of the actual emblem. * A new Expert Crystalshaper emblem has been added to the game. The quest is available from Aratanosh in the Fiery Rift for any dragon who has attained lvl 100 Crystalshaper. * Some of these new abilities will give players special bonuses under certain circumstances when equipped. (For example, a Spider Slayer title may give a bonus to the player's damage when fighting against spiders.) Vendor Gear and Equipment Based upon discussions with players regarding the experience of new (Tier 1 and 2) players in the game we have undertaken a revamp of the gear and spells available to players in the first two tiers. The goal of this change was to improve the enjoyment of the game for new players, particularly those who might wish to do a lot of solo play. * Removed Blighted and Refurbished gear from Tier 1 mob drops. This will give mobs at lower levels a greater chance of dropping something players might find useful. * Resliak (Spell Vendor) and Frelic (Gear Vendor) on New Trismus have been updated to have gear and spells appropriate for players between levels 1 and about 10. (Refurbished gear has been removed from Frelic and replaced with actual Tier 1 gear) * Amonsu (Gear Vendor) in Kion now carries gear appropriate for players between levels 11 and 20. * Syrani (Spell Vendor) in Kion has been set up to have spells appropriate for levels 11 through 20. (Duplicate spells which are sold by Resliak in New Trismus have been removed) * Jurixx (Gear Vendor) in Sslanis now carries weapons and armor appropriate to character's level 20-29. * Ssardask (Spell Vendor) in Sslanis now carries spells appropriate for characters lvls 20-29. * NOTE: Vendors handling gear and spells for levels 30-39 will be added to Dalimond in a future update. Also, vendors handling Dragon scales will be added in a future update. Island of Ice A revamp of this region is currently in-progress. The goal of this revamp is to turn an otherwise boring island into a place with some character, some story quests, and more reasons for players to actually visit and enjoy the region. The in-progress revamp means that the island's appearance has been greatly altered, but is not yet complete. In addition, many spawns (both resource and monster) are not yet placed. * All Gemcutting Shacks previously on the island were removed. * Added a new quest hub called the Expedition Camp on the western side of the Island. * Added a new buildable Tier 5 gemcutting shack to the camp. * Added a shrine to the camp. * Replaced the destination pad with a new pad that is part of the Outlands pad group and is of Fiendish construction. * Two previously unused islands west of the island of ice have been updated (and named) - Cross Island and Ferrun Island. * Spawns on these two new islands are partially complete and spawn Trandalaran Buccanneers. Other Changes, Fixes * Updated road sign east of Sslanis to read "Farm" instead of "Resources" * Added destination pad to Pleasant Canyon. Players who travel to there and speak to Angenehm the hatchling for attunement may now teleport there from Bristugo. * Added a spawn of gems and another of metal near Pleasant Canyon. * Arthridgel Forest Cudgels are now all Attune on Equip. Further the Exceptional Arthridgel Forest Cudgel now has a standard attack and can be used as a weapon. This makes the line of Cudgels consistent. * Quest "Attunement: Aiya" now provides feedback when the quest is complete. * Added a line of Dragon Crafter Boon/Bounty/Blessings to the appropriate loot tables. * Dragon's Reach abilities now have a shorter casting time. * Added three new members of the Iron Guard to Augundell to give the city more "flavor". * Gave Ortan Dabbleden a greeting message to ensure that he will properly give out his quest. * Fixed quest text grammar and spelling error in quest "The Commissioner's Day Off". * Sheila Jonis, the Haberdasher in Bristugo, now sells Hat Boxes rather than hats themselves. Hat Boxes can be used to create the hats of the same name (Note: Hats themselves are no longer stackable. Having hats be stackable was causing problems with ones which were dyed) * Journeyman Banner Staff formula is now sold by Turei Albutor in Feledan. Kriegan in Kirasanct now sells the Journeyman Banner Flag formula. * Quest "Imperial Outpost: Radiant Essence Sphere" now has a constraint on it which prevents it from being offered to dragons. * Mind Bolt Spell now has a unique icon rather than using the default (for both the formula and the spell). * Created and added techniques Mind Damage and Mind Range to appropriate tier loot tables. * Changed "Bloodskulk" to be "Blood Skulk" (the correct spelling) on resources. * Fixed racial Lair Murals so they use the proper skill as well as fixing requirements on resources needed. * Vextator ability Synaptic Strike has been modified. Synaptic Spasm no longer stuns, damage has been increased to compensate. * Ethien the Tempered now offers a quest to those who which to drop the Tinkerer school (Note that this is available solely for the Salvaging confusion that can occur if you join the school) * Ice Ogres have been given a new ability, Frozen Embrace. This is like the Fire Ogre ability Fiery Embrace. * Motherlode Marble has been quarried out near the Eastern Outpost. * A Stoneworking Shelter can now be constructed near the Eastern Outpost. * Changed names of Stone Cutter machines from "Stonecutter" to "Stone Cutter" * Changed the classification of some locations so they no longer show up as "WHO" regions, but instead are points of interest (such as chambers in Ashlander's Tomb). * Red Tusks will now only spawn as level 8 (instead of a range from 8 to 10) and will no longer get a 150% boost to damage. * Fixed the names of components used in technique "Craft: Alchemy V" * Outfitter quest "Excess Shoulders" has updated dialog. * Banish Armor ** Recycles every 180 seconds (down from 600), but is now part of ths Melee (Power) group for shared recycling. ** Debuff is now known as Banished Armor and has a higher coin value (it will overwrite more armor debuffs). ** Banished Armor lasts for 60 (up from 30) seconds, but will dissipate after 10 hits. * Armor Shreds debuff from the Demon Claw is now known as Shredded Armor and has a duration of 15 seconds (up from 5). * Son of Gigaroth's Blighted Brambles debuff is now known as Entangled and comes with a Lethal Poison instead of Poisoned Thorns. * Carrion Crawler ability, Life Drain, now recycles every 90 seconds (up from 45) and gives a debuff called Drained (instead of Life Drain) * Carrion Crawler ability, Mandible Bite, now recycles every 30 seconds (up from 10) * Carrion Crawler ability, Stinking Cloud, now recycles every 45 seconds (up from 30) and does life damage instead of ice * Tomb Crawlers now get basic attack abilities (where they did not previously). * Blight Residue (a debuff) is now known as Blighted Residue * Withered Aegis ability, Blighted Spellbind, now gives the Spellbound debuff instead of its own version. * Son of Gigaroth ability, Void of Life, is now known as Life Void, gives a debuff called Gaping Void and recycles every 120 seconds (up from 30) * Gaping Void now lasts for 30 seconds and is a Blight DoT that also caps the Life skill * Standardized required quantities and awarded XP for all tiers of destroyed Ore Refineries, Logging Camps, Gemcutting Shacks, Stoneworking Shelters, and Clothworking Centers. * Gnomekindle NPC's have been sent back home for another season. Category:Delta